Surrender
by Trunksters
Summary: No matter where he goes or what he does. Ichigo can never escape this madness called love. Will he continue to fight or surrender to this man? Aizen/Ichi.
1. intruder part 1

**Hey, sorry about that. I was in the middle of editing the story and had to take some chapters done. As you can see I took off the introduction, because it didn't go with the story…so I made this fresh and clean and going to make the others, as well.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Declaimer: Every author, including myself, does not own Bleach**

**The Intruder**

Ahhhh. Nothing like a wonderful day to, smash a head into a brick wall. Well of course that's what Ichigo Kurosaki thought. This was his 7th fight when he enters college and this was getting old. Its wasn't entirely his fault that the guy came up to him and started to mess with him, it wasn't his fault that the guy swung the first punch and it wasn't his fault that the guy is out cold with blood dripping from his head.

Ichigo just wanted a nice and bother less day but some dumb ass had to ruin everything. He wasn't sorry he uppercut the fool and swipe the kid under his leg causing the boy to fall on his back, wasn't sorry that the kid got up and tried to swing at him only making Ichigo grab his arm and twisting it and used his other free hand to pushed the guys head, smashing him into the brick wall. Nope! Not his fault.

Just this dumb ass….

Ichigo wasn't an idiot getting into fights, no way…well not at school cause then he'd get suspended and it wouldn't look good on his record when applying for a job. No, he fights in isolated places where he can release the entire pint up anger that he had stored in his heart.

He wasn't caring or loving; Ichigo didn't give a damn about anyone except his family. He didn't care if he hurt someone's feeling. To put it simple he didn't care what you thought of him. All he wanted was to live in peace and get this shit of life over with. He be damn to let anyone walk all over him, save for this stupid ass whose bleeding on the floor next to him. Ichigo wipe his pants and grabbed his bag while heading out of the ally, only to be met by a red head with tattoos and a grin plastered on his face. Ichigo glanced at him then turned around the other direction.

"Tch, what took you so long, Ichi? Thought that guy was a piece of cake." the red head spoke. Ichigo continued to walk and answered the man following him.

"Shut da hell up Renji. I was tired from all the crap in class." he replied.

The man, known has Renji, smirked. He was wearing a red and black tank top with rip baggy jeans and a chain hanging. He had red bandana on his forehead and a pony tail making his red hair spike up. He followed the orange haired boy until they were at this kid's home.

"You talked to Rukia about the party?" Renji asked.

"I'm not going to any party. Have homework and shit to do."

Renji grunted a bit and they walked into the boys' home where they were greeted by the orange teen's mother. She had beautiful auburn hair and soft brown eyes, her skin soft as a baby, and her voice as silk as honey.

"Welcome back Ichigo, and hello there Renji. Nice of you to drop by." she smiled.

"Nice to see you to, Mrs. Kurosaki." Renji blushed while scratching his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes then smiled warmly towards his mother and greeted her.

"How was school Ichigo? Anything new happened today?" she asked.

"No mother, just the regular routine." he said. Renji smirked from ear to ear, he knew Ichigo wouldn't tell his mother he got into a fight again, and then she would be all worried, calls the police and a lot of drama Ichigo didn't want to go through. So embarrassing!

"That's good" she smiled then left to the kitchen.

"How naughty of you to lie to you mother, Ichigo." he smirked.

Ichigo grunted, taking off his shoe, and setting them in the corner. "It wasn't a lie, idiot…it is the same shit routine I deal with when I go to school so it's hardly a lie and not a straight forward answer."

"Chill out and stop sounding so educated…" the red head snorted.

When they enter the living room a foot was met with Ichigo's face.

"WELCOME HOME MY BEAUTIFUL OFFSPRING!" Ichigo grab the foot and swung the person who assaulted his face. The man crash into the wall and slid down to the ground.

"YOU CRAZY OLD, BASTARTD! YOU ALMOST SNAPPED MY NECK!" Ichigo yelled.

The man got up and ran towards his son hugging him in a death grip, "WHAHHH MY SON! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TOWARDS YOUR OWN FATHER! MASAKI! ICHIGO DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"Get da hell OFF OF ME!" Ichigo kicked in between the old man's leg.

"OOOHHH! MY ZANPAKTOU!" he cried while squeezing his precious jewels. Ichigo walked off with a hysterical Renji following behind.

When the boys enter the room Ichigo threw his bag and flop on his bed looking at the sealing. Renji sat in a chair next to the boy's desk.

"So you're not gonna come today with me, Ichigo?" the red hair replied finally.

"Nah, I got shit to do, call me and see how it goes." he closed his eyes with a sigh. Renji got up from the chair and sighed. "Okay man, I'll seeya tomorrow then?"

Ichigo waved and heard the door closed from his room. Ichigo let out a big sigh. A party was going on but he didn't want to go…he felt to drain and bored to go anywhere. Renji will have a good time without him. Renji is his own man so he didn't care what Ichigo did, only if the kid got into a fight then the tattoo idiot will be there in a blink of an eye. Heh, he remember when he first met the red head idiot. Ichigo was in a scrap with other kids from a different school all because of his hair color. He was down when suddenly Renji appeared out of nowhere and shoved the guy off him and beat the shit out of the other guys. When he met Renji he was shocked that the older teen had dark red hair and tattoos covering the side of his forehead and harms. Then and there they became fighting buddies, he learned that Renji Abarai was two years older than him but got held back cause he was an idiot what Ichigo discover from the lack of brain cell the red head possessed but either that they became like brothers.

Ichigo snapped back into reality when he heard one of his sisters call him down for dinner. He got up and headed down stairs to share a nice meal with his family. They ate and laughed and joked around. Ichigo loved his family dearly…even if they were odd and not normal, he didn't care at least he got love.

Love….Love was one of the things that Ichigo was not capable of. Well family love was different but relationship love he didn't want. It felt foreign to him, he tried it with many different girls but it didn't satisfy him. He hated the word love, the whole thing about it. He couldn't trust a person that would be willing to be his partner. He had a tough childhood past that made him to be crude, rude, and loveless….

That bastard….it was his fault that he was like this…

He stole everything away from him, his trust and love. The sleazy bastard, which married his way into his family. Ichigo wanted so much to put that bastard behind bars…but he didn't want his family to become broken, and he didn't want to hurt his aunt. If he told anyone…it would be his fault. But he was just so curious…he didn't mean to do it…he was a kid for fuck sake! Ichigo just wanted to go back in time and slap his younger self silly, he didn't want this to happen…not to him. Damnit!

Ichigo shook his head; he did not want to think about his past. It just made him angrier, he could feel his palm squeezing the fork in hand and nails digging into his palms. He had to calm down. Once the family had finish, Ichigo washed his dish and head up stairs to his room. He changed his clothes into his pj bottoms leaving him shirtless, he turn his lamp desk on and went straight to his homework. Once he was done he lay in bed and fell asleep.

**Next day**

Ichigo walked to the mall with his friends: Renji, Rukia, and Orihime. They had gone to see Predators and talked about how the movie was good but would have been better. Ichigo was walking next to Orihime, she had auburn hair and what mostly got every once attention was those horrendous cleavage she had. Ichigo could not strike a conversation with those melons right in his face.

"So how's med school, Orihime?" he asked. Orihime and Ichigo went to separate college and had barley any contact, along with his other friends he had, (Chad and Ishida).

"It's fine, Ichigo. A lot of people are really nice there, and I met a lot of them too." she replied.

Ichigo smiled.

He had care for the girl since middle school. She was assaulted buy perverted guys and he had to kick some of their asses so they would rape the poor girl. They became friends and slowly but surely they liked each other. But Ichigo being the jack ass he is ended their relationship. He still had feeling for the girl but he didn't want her ending up hurt because of him. So they ended up as being friends.

"Did you contact Chad or Ishida?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yup, Chad's doing well. He said there are a lot of nice people in California. He also is dating a girl there! I think her name was Amanda?" she pondered a bit.

"No way, Chad finally got a girl?" he asked in surprised.

Orihime smiled big and nodded.

"Yup, she's very pretty; also she's Hispanic just like Chad. He said he'd show pictures of him and her together, but I didn't get a reply back." she said sounding disappointed.

Ichigo chuckled. "And Ishida? Don't tell me he got a girl?"

Orihime giggled. "No nothing like that. He's doing well. He said that he might live in England for a bit."

"ahh" was his reply. Ichigo was happy that his friends where okay and doing well. Though he'd missed them and wished they called every once in a while, bastards'.

"I'm glad you came, Orihime, I missed you a lot." Ichgio said, blushing a bit.

"Me too." she blushed as well. Both of them not knowing what to do, Ichigo making a daring move intertwined his fingers with the girls. Orihime blushed even harder then consciously held the orange boy's hand.

Rukia, one of Ichigo's friends, notice how both of them were comfortable talking to one another. She knew they had deep hidden feeling but she also knew about Ichigo's past, since her brother is head chief surgeon working with Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki, so she and Ichigo had been childhood friends and along with Tastuki.

"I'm hungry! Let's get something' to eat..!" Renji announced. They all headed to the food court and continued the conversation, mostly of Renji being an idiot. Unaware of the teens were a pair of piercing brown eyes hidden behind frames, staring intensely toward the orange hair boy. A smirk covered his face, the man had been observing the young teen for some time, he frowned when he notice how he and the girl were holding hands. It made him sick to his stomach. He turned away from the happy teens and disappearing into the crowed.

**To be continued.**

Okay so how was it? Good or bad? I kinda changed it up from my original story also along with my OC. Hehe but yeah, there will be a Continues sequence Intruder part 2. I was gonna make it longer and head to the sex scene but I will wait for that in chapter 2, didn't wanna make it to fast. Anyway plz review or w/e and no flames or Aizen might come stalk you and give your life a living sex hell! Muahahahaha…oh wait…that sound good :3

Until then! bye


	2. intruder part 2

Intruder part 2

* * *

Another day of boring class…God, why the hell did the Almighty has to torture him with boring professors. He might as well shoot himself to get away from this fucking place. Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time that day, it might have got some of the other student's nerve with the orange haired teen's relentless sighing, heh…like he give a damn what everybody thought, he just wanted this day to be over with and head home. He had better things to do at home: Sleep.

Trying to surpass another sigh, Ichigo turned to look outside from the classroom window. Below his sight he saw people walking in the school campus. Friends talking, lovers lip locking, teachers conversing, some guy staring at him…wait what? Ichigo fix his gaze at the person below him, staring straight at him. The man had thick glasses and brown hair, and a trench coat over his body, other than that guy screamed WEIRDO!

Ichigo snorted and turned his attention back towards his boring teacher, though slight curiosity ceased him of his thought and glance back at the unknown stranger. Though, not to his surprise the man was nowhere to be seen, figures. Not wanting to waste on petty thoughts of the stranger, Ichigo continued onwards to his class.

**Few hours of school torture later..**

Ichigo entered his home, locking the door behind him and discarding his shoes; he lazy approached the living room and flopped on the couch, his head resting underneath the pillows. Masaki had heard her son's return, and poked her mop of orange head of a son with her slender finger. The orange boy poked his head out of the pillow to meet the accursed poke assailant.

"Welcome home, Ichigo. Rough day at school?" she smiled warmly to her oldest child.

Ichigo smiled in retuned. Her smiled was so warm and protective, her voice was that of a lullaby to soothe an infant to sleep. Ichigo loved when his mother spoke to him, his head on her lap while she caressed the boy's soft spiked hair. Her finger's slightly touching his scalp, twirling them into the orange locks of hair. It gave him peace.

"Just tired…." was his only answer.

She hummed, and then patted her son's head.

"Help me with dinner. You're father is working the night shift so he won't be back till 2 a.m." she said, heading to the kitchen. Ichigo followed her; he leaned on the counter and looked at his mother cutting some vegetables.

"I thought he had Friday off."

"The Hospital need more people to work the night shift, Kuchiki-san need your father anyway." she replied.

"Oh…Byakuya.." he snorted. Ichigo was friends with said Kuchiki's younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki. They had known each other when his father was transfer to Kuchiki's Hospital and had met the young Chief of surgeon Byakuya Kuchiki. The Kuchiki family and the Kurosaki Family became friends and also family, though for Ichigo he knew that he annoyed Byakuya under the young surgeon's skin, with his disrespectful manners. He and Rukia though, became friends vigorously.

Masaki chuckled when he saw the displeased look on her son's face when she mentions Byakuya. She knew those two never got along. Just like two brothers.

Ichigo helped his mother prepare dinner for his two younger siblings, Karin and Yuzu. They were fraternal twins, Karin being more like Ichigo, himself and Yuzu being like his mother. Once they were done setting the food on the table Karin and Yuzu arrived and greet their mother and older brother.

"So, goat faces not coming home tonight?" Karin asks while stuffing rice down her throat.

"Karin, manners, please. No your father has many patients to attend." she ate slowly and gracefully. Ichigo ate not caring for some of the conversation that his mother and sister were engaging. The family ate their meals silently; it was quite peaceful not having his idiot of a father rambling nonstop, this was one of a rare moment Ichigo got. Once the family finished their meal, Ichigo head up stairs to finished his homework. He can hear next door to his room, Karin playing load music. He sighed and rubbed his temple. He'd never finished his work with noise in the house.

Ichigo's phone vibrated from his pant pockets. He flips the phone and scans his text message.

Ah. Renji.

He read the text message.

**U doin' anything' 2morrow? :D -Renji.**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow from the stupid emoticon Renji had made. He'd text back with a replay,

**No… -Ichigo**

**Kool, we gonna hit the beach. Wanna come? Hime-chan is comin' ;) - Renji**

**Sure just don't put those fuckin' emoticons…- Ichigo**

**Ight, playa! (^3^) -Renji**

Ichigo twitched an eye when the idiot red hair put a kissing face. Why the hell was a he friend with this dumb ass? He sighed and set his cell on the charger. He lies back on his bed and put his ear piece to listen to music and slowly drift off into slumber

A figured had watched the Kurosaki family; they had just finished eating and depart from the kitchen while the mother washed her children's dishes. He walked to the other side of the house and looked into another window; there he saw his target, Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy was heading up stairs to his room, his younger sister Karin following behind and heading to her own room, while the other girl, Yuzu helps her mother cleaned up.

A small smile had played along the man's lips; tonight he shall claim what he had been yearning for. The boy had been on his mind ever since he saw him, those beautiful eyes that burn with immense fire, his orange hair and that scowl he wore. The man just wanted to tame the fiery orange haired beast. He had seen what the Kurosaki boy could do, he had long for someone to interest him. Someone who was defiant, stubborn and hot tempered, yet who can dispatch himself from any mind game he would stow upon him. Ichigo fit the descriptions. Though, he was puzzled as to why would he every want a bit such as Kurosaki. Aizen would have any man or women right into his sinful palm. He was Souske Aizen! Brilliant charms, intelligent, physique, and money! Even so, most were willing, yet he wanted to feel the chase when he captures his prey. Will Ichigo be that prey he longed for? It damn better be!

It had been an hour since the Kurosaki family head to bed. Now was the time to make his move. He went back to his car and pop the trunk open, which inside a large black bag. He unzips the bag there lay clothes, duck tape, rope and of course a knife just in case. He grabs the bag out of the trunk and proceeded to remove his other clothes. Well tone muscles gleamed in the moonlight, he cover his body with a white shirt then a dark gray jump suit ( like the one Michael Meyers has) he then put leather black gloves, black combat boots and a black cap on to hide is eyes a bit. He then walk straight to the Kurosaki's door and rang the door bell. (A/N: Ohhhh scary lmao)

Masaki heard the door bell, then looked at then looked at the clock. It was 10 p.m. surely her husband couldn't be back around this time. She got up from her bed and put on her robe and headed down stairs. She flicked on the porch light then unlock the door carefully once she open the door, a hand shot up right in front of her hitting her back against the wall, she then began to scream only to be covered by a hand against her mouth.

The man above her whispered in her ears, she shuddered.

"If you make any noise, I won't guarantee the safety of your children." his tone was dark, and Masaki knew that he meant he will hurt them if she did not obey him. Aizen smiled as the mother complied, much to her disinterest. He led the mother into the living room and covered her mouth harshly with tape. He then began to tie her up. Once he was finished he leaned in and cupped her chin.

"Now you behave while I retrieve your two daughters." he caressed her face then head straight towards the stairs. It wasn't long till he got the two crying twins hanging over his shoulder then carefully setting them besides their mother. Their tears streamed down their faces, vulnerable. Will the man killed them or steal what he wants; they didn't know….that's what scared them.

Aizen directed his attention back to the stairs, he knew Ichigo was there but the family thought differently. He'd played with them for a little bit.

"Is that all there is? There are no more people in the house?" he asked the mother.

Masaki looked up to the man, a nod her head, hopefully Ichigo was awake and would call for help. Aizen smiled.

"Really, Mrs. Kurosaki is that all? I will find out if you are lying and if you are", he touched her hair, it felt soft.

"I will hurt him and I will make you listen to his screams." he let go of his hair to walk straight to the stairs once more, he knew Ichigo was there and he will take his sweet time with the boy. He could hear the mother and sisters failed attempt of screams and moans, begging him to not hurt the boy, he smiled wickedly.

The door opens to a soft creak, and heavy footsteps coming towards the slumber boy in the bed. He leaned in and waited. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, confused at first and unaware of the intruder how enter his room, Ichigo shot up only to be grab by his arm and chest forcing him back onto the bed. Ichigo struggled, his attacker on top of him.

"LET GO! HELP!" the boy screamed.

Aizen clamps the boy's mouth and breaths into his ear. "If you do not settle down, I will be force to employ harm upon your family." Ichigo stilled, this bastard had touched his family! Ichigo glared at the man above him.

Aizen smirked.

"Good, now that you're awake, why don't we play a game?" his voiced filled with lust. He unzips the suit to reveal fresh muscular body and removed his cap from his head revealing himself to the boy.

Ichigo's eyes widen, he could not believe that someone so attractive would lower themselves into a sleazy rapist. Aizen, aware of the boys gaze smirked.

"Like what you see?" he replay.

Ichigo grunted. "Don't flatter yourself, I ain't into guys."

Aizen smiled, loving the rebellious boy underneath him, he snaked his hand up the boy's thighs and slowly massaging it. Ichigo bit his lip, not allowing a single moan to pass through his mouth.

"Really now? Your body says differently." he stoke the boys manhood, Ichigo, out of reaction tired to punch Aizen. The brown hair man grunted in response.

"My, don't you have a right hook…" a force had knocked Ichigo, his eyes widen and mouth coughing out bits of blood. The man above him gave Ichigo a quick punch to the stomach nearly making him vomit; it was so quick Ichigo didn't have time to dodge it. While Ichigo was recovering from sheer force of impact, Aizen made quick work with the boy's hand binding him behind his back.

"Let..g-go!" he struggled. Aizen grab the boys head and smashed him into the pillows. Ichigo can feel the man behind his back straddling him with one hand. Aizen press his harden groin that can be seen threw the chamber of his pants, between Ichigo boxers. Ichgio shivered has he can fill the man rubbing the groin against his anus.

Aizen smirked grew wider and leaned to the boys ears, "I'm sure you can feel it. Have you never taste another man before?"

Ichigo turned his head into the pillow, ashamed that his arousal was beginning to come to life. Aizen brushed his hand to the boy's firm ass, squeezing it ever so often. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, hating the man above. He can feel the man's finger moving the side of his boxers to see a perfect view of the teen's anus.

"What a cute pink hole you have." Aizen smirked tracing his thumb to the boy's rectum. Ichigo whimpered a bit. Aizen slowly thrust his thumb in the tight pincher. Ichigo let out a soft yelp.

"You're sucking me in. You must love having something in your anal cavity." Aizen stated.

"S-shut your damn mouth you, bastard!" Ichigo growled. Aizen grinned and removed his thumb from the boy. He approached behind the boys ears and softly whispers,

"You know, I have a fetish for licking things." Ichigo gasped, without warning Aizen spread the boy's cheeks apart and licked the boy's pincher. Ichigo shudder at this feeling, he would not admit it, but damn it to hell it felt good! Aizen continued to assault the boy's hole, rimming it and stretching it with his fingers. Ichigo could no longer bear it, moans were pouring out like rain.

Their position switch, all clothed once had was now removed, Ichigo moan through his gag mouth piece, their position changed as the orange haired boy was now on top of the man who was on his back, continuingly rimming the boy above him. The man tongue fucked the young man above, his hand caresses the legs and stroking the boy's hardening cock.

Ichigo whimpered, saliva running down his chin, cheeks flushed and bedroom eyes, the intense pleasure was driving Ichigo insane.

Aizen had stop licking the boy's anus and parted it. "Good, it's nice and wet, it will be easier once you take me in." he guide the boys to his crotch and ordered him to suck, Ichigo hesitated but knew the cause for his disobedience. Ichigo lowered himself and took the tip if the man's dick, he licked the head ever so slightly then ran his tongue down wards, taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head. Aizen smirked at the delicious sight, his lust growing stronger for the boy.

"That's good….you are very talented with that mouth of yours, better than anyone else I screwed." Ichigo eyes was filled with anger, he hated being so weak. If only he done something none of this would ever happen…unwanted memories flushed Ichigo's mind. No, he will not think about that….

"Please…stop this. You've got what you want. Just release my family and I'll do anything. Just…not here." the boy grit his teeth. Looking down at the boy, Aizen pondered for a moment. The father would be home and he had to check on the family if they didn't manage to escape. Aizen pushed the teen off him then stood.

"Very well, grab your clothes. I will release your family once we leave." He said. Ichigo was grateful that his family will be unharmed, just have to plan for his escape next. Until then, his family safety came first.

10 minutes had passed, both males walked down stairs, Ichigo fixed his gave towards his mother her tears dried up and her eyes with relief that her child was unharmed. Aizen began to remove the tape from Masaki's mouth. He looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"I will release one of you and we will be on our way. You will not call the police or shout. If you do, I will kill you and your children, understood?" it was more of a statement then an answer, Masaki looked at her son.

"Ichigo…" she softly whispered.

Ichigo turned his head not looking at his mother; he didn't want to see her tears and her face. He felt ashamed, he felt disgusting….he had betrayed his family. Once Aizen had release Yuzu, he grab Ichigo's arm possessively and headed out the door. Not so much as a word of good bye, Ichigo let a single tear form from under his lids. He let fate decide what's in store for him.

* * *

**Eh…I could have done better with the sex scene. The manga I drew about the story I made was better, it had drawings and is better than writing the story…few Review!:3**


	3. Intruder part 3

Omfg, this is my fourth chapter in a fucking night and I haven't slept at all…I'm to bored to do anything and I can't sleep because I want to finish this story that I made. I probably won't cuz the story is long…like 5 manga books longs for me. Yup I drew this story with my OC like years back and I loved this story, though the manga is better lol. I just realized that I fucked up the 3 chapter with the introduction lol man, I must be tired! It's already morning!

Anyway I'm gonna make this short cause I need some sleep….oh and it's the continuation of part 2 but I'm gonna make it part 3...

**Intruder part 3**

* * *

Gasp could be heard from the vacancy of a house, fingers intertwining the sheets, sweat rolling down naked bodies, the sound of skin slapping together, and the cries of pleasure and pain mixing in the air. Ichigo was taken from his family, his home, his security, all that was taken away by this man who was thrusting into him, brushing his prostate with different angels.

Ichigo let out a loud gasp, the feeling of the man abusing his pleasure spot. He can feel blood trickling down his thighs and lubrication that eased the pain when his rapist thrust into him, more violently then the next.

"You're incredibly tight; this must be your first time with another man. I'm pleased…" Aizen smirked.

"S-Stop…Ghaahhh ahhh it HURTS..!" the boy cried out while tears for from his eyes.

Bored with this position, Aizen flipped the boy on top of him. Ichigo was quite started by this new position; he was on top of his rapist, while the man firmly grabbed his hips. Ichigo looked at the man who kidnapped him from his home. His hair was messy; his glasses removed giving Ichigo to look at the hidden desire of lust and obsession. Those eyes gave a new meaning to Ichigo, the fear he has clutched in his being.

"Seeing this is your first time, I'll educate you thoroughly. Position yourself onto me, and insert your finger for more access." He instructed.

Ichigo bit his lips, hesitant a first but then complied, he insert his two digit finger from his rear to is anus, then spread himself, he then position on top of Aizen enormous erection. Slowly, it entered his anal area. Ichigo scrunched his face, it hurt even more. Aizen noticing the boy's pain, stoke the young teen cock to full hardness.

"Slowly….that's it." he praised the boy.

Ichigo was all in, he couldn't believe that monster actually fit all the way in, he can feel it in his stomach. Aizen let him adjust to the sensation before he ordered the boy to begin riding him. Ichigo Slowly rose up, then down, keeping it into a rhythm of his own pace. It lasted for a while until Aizen couldn't stand the slow movement Ichigo was preceding. He grab the boys him and thrust rough in, aiming for the boys prostate. Ichigo scream of pleasure and pain encourage Aizen to quicken his speed and brute force.

"Ahh hahhh ah! Ah!" Ichigo cried, he couldn't take this pain and pleasure. He could fell himself coming, every time his rapist pound into is abused hole. Aizen switch their style and proceed to fuck the boy onto the sheets. Ichigo legs forced up towards his head, while Aizen slammed into him with so much force he thought he might split into. It felt like knives shoving into him and it hurts so badly but the pleasure was so good.

With one final thrust Ichigo came, hard. His spent draining his energy, Aizen thrust few more times until he came deep into the boy, while it gushed out slipping between the boys thighs. Ichigo panted, his hair patted in his forehead. Aizen leaned in to capture the young teen lip, he slid his tongue into the moist carven, and he hungrily ate the boy's mouth.

Ichigo, getting a little of his energy back, bit down on the assailants tongue, Aizen wipe away from the boys mouth, blood forming to his side lips, and stuck the boys face. Ichigo flew a couple of feet away, his mouth with blood as he spat at it.

"I'm surprised you have this much energy left. I half expect you to be shriveled up after the way I took you…" he wipes the blood from his mouth with his tongue. "Perhaps we should give it another go?" He smirked.

Ichigo filled with hate and anger; dash at Aizen, aiming his face. Aizen blocked him and backhands him hard then send him crashing into a glass mirror.

"You should give up by now, boy. There is nowhere to run. You belong to me now…" Aizen step closer to the beaten teen.

Ichigo gazed down, to broken glass; he grabbed one hiding it from the man approaching him.

"Shut da fuck up..! I don't belong to anyone, especially you!" Ichigo shot up and ran fat aiming at Aizen, to stunned to block the child's attack, Ichigo stab Aizen with a piece of glass underneath his ribcage. Aizen widen his eyes and looked down to his injured body.

"You'd be surprised what people can do when in a situation like this." Ichigo smirked a bit. Aizen fell to the floor still clutch his wound, Ichigo not wait to see what happens, dash out the vacant house, along with his clothes. Ichigo was running anywhere...somewhere to get away from this crazed mans grasp.

Once reaching a street with lights and cars, Ichigo called for a cab. The taxi stop and Ichigo demand the taxi man to take him home fast. On the way to his house Ichigo looked to see 6 cop cars and people outside his home. The taxi pulled over, and Ichigo dashed out of the vehicle and running passed unfamiliar faces, there up on his porch his Family crying and hugging each other. He was so happy that they were safe; he stood there until their gaze was upon him, Masaki crying out. "ICHIGO!"

Not waiting any time soon Ichigo rushed to his mother's open arm, she held him tightly, and kept him warm. Ichigo clutched his mother's arms and began to cry.

* * *

**Told you it was short… and no, Aizen's not dead, only injured. He comes back later on once ichigo is settled in and then more drama and** **angst will unravel. So yeah, chapter 5 will be up soon….probably in 5 hours lol cuz I might be asleep. Okay review and shit…g'night!**


	4. Authors note

**Author's Note**

Hey, this is Trunksters! I told you that I would update the 5th chapter but right now...it's in progress. I'm starting the other chapters in a notebook and I called up my teacher to edit it before I publish it. lol Don't worry she's a Yaoi Fan. She has been my friend for 5 years since I was a sophomore.

I want you guys to get comfortable and to understand the story so I'll give you a proper summary of my story.

This story is about a young teen named Ricky Mendoza ( aka Ichigo), he dispatch himself from the world, not abling to trust or love anyone, sides from his family, becasue of a horrible past he did not want to casue between his families. Ricky attarct attention to a infomous criminal, David (Aka Aizen). In his mid twenties David join the military then government bureau. He knew all types of uknown documents and has hits and bounties. David erase is identity from the world. He's very Intellegient and daring. David saw the object to his obsession when Ricky and his friends were headed to a road trip, but their car broke down calling Auto. David, working for a part time job was ordered to fix th teens car, thats when he laid eyes on Ricky. He saw pass Ricky disguse and this unknown possesion took over. So he leads this cat and mouse chase, trying to capturre the heart of the young boy. Though ricky, as stubborn as he is, will never surrender to him.

So thats basically what i got. lol so dont worry, i will update and whatever, if you want you can send me emails and i could tell you more about whats going to happened...thats if you like spoilers! bye bye!


	5. Strawberry Effect

**Hey reader's, it's Trunksters. I have just updated the 5th chapter for you guys, so enjoy!**

**Strawberry Effect**

* * *

Feet planted firmly on the mound, sweat trickling down the side of his brow. He adjusts his cap, twisting the ball in between his mitt. He concentrates on the catcher's sign; curveball right side. The batter grips the bat's shaft tightly, intensely viewing the pitcher's body language. The pitcher looks over his shoulders, two runners and one out. He gazes back towards his opponent. The score board 8-6, he had to make two outs and the game is over. He lifts his left foot, his shoulder blade's contract. Throws his right arm, where the ball is attached to his sweaty palms. He let's go of it, as the ball fly's out of his hand, and let fate decide weather to be struck or cached.

The batter tightens his muscles', bats the ball with all his might! He swings! He missed! Two outs! The crowd roared shouting, and stomping, next batter.

Batter walks out the dugout, a bat in his left hand; lefty. He reaches the hitter's box, swings a couple of time to get use of the sensation in his grip. Pitcher looks up at the batter, viewing his moves, reading for the catcher to make his signs, Fastball down low. He shakes off the sign. No, it would be a heavy hitter, Forkball middle. He gives it a try.

Pitcher straighten himself, he looks both sides of the runners, he than set's his sight's back to the Batter. He throws. Batter swings. Strike 1!

Scream's could be heard throughout the stadium.

Concentrate! It's not over...

The batter, pats his cleats, dirt coming off, then swings the bat. He's ready. There's the sign, fastball left. Shoulder blades contract, first base runner steals second base; pitcher has no time as the ball left his hand. Batter swings. Miss...The crowd cheer's and boo's sending the pitcher into a wakeup call. Pat attention of your surroundings, idiot! He can hear his teammates cheer for him, no foul done. He wipes the sweat off his sleeves. Spits into the ground and looks back at the batter. He's focus. Catcher give's the sign, fastball middle. If he was correct, the batter would bunt it and sent it flying above him, for the catcher to catch it. He'd gamble, wouldn't be the first time.

He throws the ball, hoping it wouldn't make contact, with the bat. Batter swings, he nicks it from the top of his bat. It fly's up. Catcher takes off his mask and proceeds to catch it. Ball land's in his mitt, OUT! The crowd goes wild, the teammates running towards the mound, tackling the pitcher and his catcher, they'd won!

Renji jump's on the couch, cheering for the victory of the Dodgers. Finally, after hours, the Dodgers had won. Ichigo, who was presented on the couch, smirked at his friends' happiness. He had known the Dodgers' would win.

"Calm down, Renji. You're going to break the couch." he replied.

When the other boy settles down, his smile did not disappear. He must be really happy they'd won, thought Ichigo. He too, was a Dodger's fan but not obsessed like Renji. Ichigo has spent the day watching baseball with his friend, he had long since forgotten the dreadful day of the intrusion and rape. For one month, police had tried to locate his rapist's where about, but they soon found that Ichigo's description did not help. Taking semen, saliva, and finger sables, the police had noted that there was no one in Karakura Town, who matched the description, much to the Kurosaki family's disappointment; they had stated there was no man that excited the families' profile.

Depression struck Ichigo hard. Rukia, Ichigo's childhood friend, later found out and tried to help her friend. She knew that the pain from his past was damaging enough but this...? Rukia felt the need to cry on her friend's chest and holding him tightly, whispering to him, that they'll get by.

Slowly it did.

Ichigo attended his regular school hours and was the same. He had kept the past hidden along with the other unwanted memory.

Renji observed his friend, bit he knew boundaries and he did not want to cross Ichigo's, who was in the process of being healed. Besides, Rukia had filled him in on the details. Renji kept observing his friend, until Ichigo stared back, knowing well that Renji sense he was thinking about the past. Ichigo broke the silence, "What are you looking at, you monkey?" he glared.

Renji smirk a bit, unfazed by his friend's insult. He averted his attention back to the T.V. Ichigo blinking, and then sighed. While they talked and laughed, it was time for the young teen to head home. Renji offered the boy a ride, which he obliged. The drove in silence, once they had reached the Kurosaki resident, they bid farewell. Ichigo entered his home, locking the door behind him. Masaki heard her son's return and greeted him as usual.

"How was, Abarai? Did anything happen?" Ichigo knew his mother was more caution since the event. He did not want to worry her about his safety.

"Went out to eat, then back to his house to watch baseball." was his answer.

Masaki smiled, and then nodded.

"Dinner will be ready. I just need a few green onions, could you get the at the mini market, ichigo?" She asked. She handed her son money to buy the plant.

"Sure thing, mom." He grinned a bit. Ichigo headed out the door again, to buy his mother the plant she had asked for. The night air was chilly, he liked it. The cold breeze caressing his face, it sent a tingle sensation against his skin. No less than a mile, Ichigo entered the small store. There, he was greeted by a familiar young man.

"Hello, Ichigo, nice of you to drop by." Hanataro, the clerk said.

"What's up, Hanataro? Ganju here or is he just in the bathroom masturbating like always?" He smirked. The clerk blushed.

"I heard that, carrot-top!" a gruff voice said, behind them. An older man with heavy set muscles, to say the least, he reminds Ichigo of a wild Boar.

"Finished already? I always figured you were a minute man, Ganju." Ichgio sneered.

"Heh, you would know, toothpick?" a sheepish grin plastered on the older man's face. Ichigo glared daggers at the man. If looks could kill, Ganju would be dead. Ichigo huffed not caring about the big idiot's remark.

"Whatever, I need a couple of green onions. Got any?" he asked.

"Umm, yes. Ganju, can you go get them? They're next to the egg plants." Hanataro asked politely. Ganju sighed, he walked o the back of the store, to find the plant. While He was looking, Ichigo turned back to the blacked hair teen.

"So, how's it been, Hanataro?" he finally asked.

"Everything's fine, I was going to ask you the same question..." He didn't want to finfish his sentence; it would probably bring unwanted memories for the boy. Ichigo stared at his friend, knowing full well why he didn't finished.

"It's all right. I'm getting better. How'd you find out?" He asked. Ganji, hearing their conversation, set the plant next to the cashier.

"Your sister filled us in...You should know she always comes in here, Ichigo?" he finished speaking; Hanataro set the plants in the bag.

Yuzu. Ichigo thought.

"We didn't mean to parade in your business, Ichigo." Hanataro said, handing the teen the bag, once he paid.

"Thanks. It's okay, as long as it's not some random person." He waved them good-bye and exits the store. Yuzu had told them about what happened. It was to be expected but...she could have told him. He wasn't angry at his sister, she was a sweet girl. He just didn't feel the need to tell anybody his business. He arrived home, hearing his sister's in the kitchen, he walked towards the noise. Yuzu was cutting tomatoes, while Karin was arguing with Goat-face. He set the bag on the counter.

"Welcome home, big brother." Yuzu smiled. He smiled back.

Masaki came back to the kitchen, "Oh, you got the plant."

Ichigo handed her the bag, which she thanked and stared cutting it. He looked back to see Karin, kicking her father, saying something about not ante any boyfriends or what not. At least his family was acting normal...then again, his family was never normal. He chuckled a bit. The Kurosaki family had eaten their dinner, it was a regular night. Once they were done, Ichigo, Karin, and Isshin went to the living room to watch T.V. as Masaki and Yuzu cleaned up the mess. It was 10:50 p.m. Ichigo had taken a shower and was dressed in PJ bottoms and black tank top. He locked his door and flopped on his bed, draping an arm across his face. He sighed and his mind wandered, thinking about that day. Every time, Ichigo would enter his room and lay down, he would always think of what his captor had done to him.

That caress of his smooth creamed skin. Finger's brushing the side of his nipples. Sinful tongue, dancing inside his mouth, than lowering itself, sucking and nibbling against his sensitive skin. Those possessive hands wandering around his body, like he was a carved sculpture, his deep voice, sending Ichigo's body into complete shiver. He can feel his captor's tongue running down his thighs, the mouth nipping at the foreskin. The tongue slipped into his slit, gave Ichigo into complete ecstasy. He can hear his own voice, lost in pleasurable lust. Ichigo arched his back, those talented fingers's wet, sliding in and out of his acute hole, stretching it every so often. The heat radiating from his lower region, as those fingers's touched his prostate. He hears the slick finger thrusting in and out of him, with a thapping sound. What made it more of a turn on, was his family being held capture, while he was finger fucked. It was humiliating but at the same time...wonderful.

Pumping this throbbing shaft, Ichgio came with a low moan. He found himself, masturbating as he was lost in thought of that previous night. He felt so disgusted and shameful to be turned on by such a voyager act, but he kept doing it all the same. Ichigo had never been sexually frustrated before, not to mention masturbating every night. Ichigo hate it how this man effected him so much


	6. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Aizen is back and he is hornier than ever! Watch out Ichgio! Once I was done making the 5th chapter, I wanted to start typing the next chapter. I was so giddy with joy that Aizen was gonna smex Ichigo up for pulling that lil' stunt he did. So be warned for full detailed smut and hardcore action! Enjoy! :D**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?**

* * *

Four young teens, walked down town laughing. People surrounded them, cars honking, and buildings all around them were seen. It was a wonderful day for four friends hanging out; it's what Ichigo needed anyway. Two months had passed, since the intrusion of the Kurosaki home and all was forgotten. Though, this made Ichigo more caution meeting new people, also he became aware of his surrounding's keeping everywhere; possible, not to be alone in vacant areas. It had also become a habit, to double check to lock all doors and windows.

Ichigo, with Orihime in his hand, walked a head of the other two friends. He and Orihime, had just gone out for two weeks, even though it was selfish of him to suddenly start dating a girl, just to question his sexuality, had long since deceased. Dating Inoue had gotten ridden of the frightful day, when he was brutally raped, by an unknown man. Orihime knew about what happen to the Kurosakis', but kept quiet, until Ichigo felt the need to talk to her. For now, she was happy that Ichigo and she are together.

"Damn it! Cher's sister is being a monley dick and I can't even do my essay without my notes!" Renji nearly slammed his cell onto the table.

Rukia slurp her shake, "Then we'll walk to Cher's house and get them."

"Doesn't Cher's older brother, Vue, hate you?" Ichigo asked taking a bite out of his French fry.

"...maybe?" The red head slurped his drink, shifting his eyes from left to right. Rukia and Orihime giggled at Renji brooding state. Ichigo eyed him retarded,

"What did you do to him to make him hate you?" Rukia laughed as Renji shoved food into his mouth, avoiding the orange hair's question.

"Nahmm...mm...hrmph!" was his answer.

Ichigo rose a brow, " uh huh?" he slowly ate his fries. The teens broke into laughter, converting themselves with pointless topics and conversations. Once they were done eating, they decided, just has friends, to take random picture from the photo booth. Ichigo and Renji practically strangling each other, as Orihime and Rukia gave peace signs. The second picture was Renji gasping, Ichigo covering his eyes with one peak hole, with Rukia and Orihime faking a make-out. The third picture contained Orihime kissing Ichigo's cheek and Renji kissing the other, while the orange haired boy gave the red head teen a 'what the fuck?' face. The final picture, showed a regular photo of the four friends giving out peace signs. Once the photos were developed, Rukia and Orihime giggled and laughed, picking on the two teen boys.

The group laughed, and then passed by performers and other kid's break dancing, to the techno beat and R&B, while the audience watched. Renji, being the idiot, thought it would be cool to join. He dragged Ichigo to break dance, which to the girls horror, had talent. They battled other teens until they didn't have any more dance styles, which was a relief to Ichigo, because he felt embarrassed with so many people eyeing him.

"Wow, I didn't know you two could dance so well!" Rukia praised them.

"Yeah, once you watch Randy Jackson's, America's Best dance crew, you'll learn things." Renji smirked. Ichigo sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Renji wished that he was pals with Quest Crew." He informed the girls, who looked at Renji as if he was retarded.

Renji grabbed Ichigo in a head lock, giving him a light squeeze, " What did ya say, berry-head?" he twitched an eye.

"Jesus! OW! OW! Let go, Renji!" He squirms from the boy's death grip.

The girls giggled at the two boys' rough housing. it was good to see Ichigo happy and himself again. The four friends had a good, yet interesting day. Ichigo was the last to be dropped off. He had entered his home and locked the door behind him. Upon hearing the return of their son, Isshin ran towards Ichigo with a flying kick. Ichigo's eyes widen then quickly duck, causing Isshin to crash into the wall.

"W-Welcome home, m-my son...!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, he saw his mother coming down the stairs with a black gown, her hair up in a bun with a few of her auburn hair falling from the side of her head. She was beautiful.

"Ichigo, you're home!" She smiled warmly, "Your sisters' are at a friend's house, so you'll be home alone." She continued.

"Where you guy's heading?" The teen asked.

"Well, since your mother and I are always busy, we thought it was a good idea to have ourselves a romantic evening, just the two of us." His father grinned, holding his wife's waist, who blushed in response.

"Cool, dad does something distant!" Isshin pouted at his son's remark. Masaki giggled, she kissed her son's cheek,

"We'll be back around 12:00, there's food in the oven. Bye!" She ruffled the teen's hair then headed out the door, with Isshin following behind. Ichigo locked the door on their way out. He sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on watching movies.

Isshin and Masaki head both left their homes, heading into Town. It was silent along the way to the restaurant. Isshin could sense his wife's distress, when revolving around Ichigo. Not taking his eyes off the road, Isshin broke the silence.

"He'll be all right, Masaki." Masaki finally sighed; she had been holding her breath.

"I know he wills...It's just that? I want our child to be happy. I hate it when Ichigo is depressed. I don't want him being this way since Urahara-"

"Don't say is name, Masaki." He interrupted her with a stern voice, "I don't want to remember..."

Masaki frowned.

Isshin sighed. "Let's just try to enjoy ourselves today." He looked to his wife and gave her a small smile. Masaki returned the smile. She then gazes back to the window.

* * *

Ichigo had just finished talking on the phone with Orihime. They had made plans tomorrow to hang out. He set his cell on the table and went up stairs to take a shower. Ichigo had this insane feeling that he was being watched for some odd reason. Speaking of that, this whole day he felt like he was being watched. When he went out with his friends, he would always have this tingle in the back of his neck and would look around observing other's around him, though he would brush it off and continued on with his day.

Eyes scanned the neighborhood, no one around; not even a dog. His eyes looked back at the Kurosaki resident a small smile formed on his face. He placed black shades, covering his sinister brown eyes. His hair was slicked back, with one strain of hair falling over his forehead. He was wearing, an expensive dark gray Italian suit, he jiggled the knob to find it was locked. Taking out pick locks, he stared picking the locks. He opens the door and smiles to himself and says.

"Honey, I'm home."

Ichigo dried his hair with a towel draped over his head. He had plaid PJ bottoms and a black lose tank top, showing his tone muscles and his smooth chest. Ichigo heard the door open, thinking it was his parents, who had forgotten something. Ichigo mentally curse his father's stupidity, probably forgot his wallet or something? He headed down stairs.

"You forgot something, goat-?" He stop mid-sentence, before him stood a handsome stranger, he did not recognize.

The man looked up the stairs, where the boy stood, paralyzed and confused. He smirked then walked towards the frighten teen.

"Hello, Ichigo. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ichigo eyes widen. He had remembered who the man was.

Masaki had called her son for the fourth time; she had only gotten her son's voicemail. She sighed. Isshin had come back from the restroom; he sat down across his wife. Masaki put her cell back into her purse.

"Anything?" he asked his wife.

"No...Voicemail." She replied. She took a sip of her water.

"Maybe he's asleep. He did go out with his friend's?" He told her. She nodded.

* * *

Ichigo's hands were tied above his head, his naked body underneath the blanket that covered half his navel. Sweat traced the muscles on his body, he glared at his captor, and hatred has swept over him.

Aizen smiled at the boy's vulnerable state; already he was becoming painfully hard.

"You gave me quite a nasty scar." he loosen his tie, then discarded it gently on the floor," Did you honestly believe I wouldn't come back for you?" He had unbuttoned the first two. The smooth caller bone peaked its way out. Aizen traced the boy's hip bone, caressing it to the navel, then along the chest cavity. Ichgio shuddered at the soft finger's glide up his body. Goosebumps started to form on his skin.

"Such a naughty boy...I'll have to punish that beautiful body." He grinned. Aizen had unbuttoned the rest, revealing the undeniable feature. He leaned into the orange hair boy, his tongue licking the outer shell of the teen's ear, his teeth nibbled lightly on the tender earlobe. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the man's hand roam around his body, trying to memorize the young body. He could feel the older man tweak his nipples, sending shock waved pleasure. Ichigo softly mewed, his face flushed.

Aizen licked his lips at the delicious sight before him.

He moved on top of the younger one, his head dipping to meet the tender flesh that was connected with the teen's shoulder. He sucked on the hollow of the creamed neck, until it became an angry red. He licked over the spot, trailing is tongue lower to the boy's nipple. Aizen bit down and tugged on it harshly, making Ichigo gasp in pain. He abused the other nipple, giving it a harsher punishment. Ichigo could feel his own arousal spring to life. He tried to force it back down, not giving into the pleasure.

Aizen licked around the teen's body, until his tongue reached the boy's length. Ichgio held his breath until the wet tongue touched his slit.

"nghh...ahhh!"

Aizen smirked. He licked around the boy's head then tugged the foreskin. Orange hair teen bit his lip, painfully as his member came to life. The older man greedily devours the tasty treat within his hot moist mouth, bobbing his head as the teen arched his hips. His tongue licked around the shaft then under the sack, sucking and biting it. Ichigo shook his head, his bound hand pushing the man's head away from his throbbing member.

Why did it have to happen to him? Ichigo didn't know what lead the older man to even consider raping him and terrorizing his family. Why him? It didn't make sense, he wasn't special, and he wasn't beautiful. H was an average kid...he was like other kids' with problems and horrible past. He wasn't perfect like some doll or angel. He was Ichigo.

That's was all...

Ichigo's legs were hoist between his head, with flushed eyes, he saw the older man dip his head in between the boy's ass cheeks (A/N ass cheeks...hahaha. Okay, I'll shut up now.) He licked the pink hole lightly, and then started to push the boy's muscle rings. The boy was tight, good. The tongue explored the inside of the boy's anal cavity, getting it wet and good so he would be able to slip in easily. Ichigo moan, saliva running down his chin. He felt the intruding tongue lapping and sucking hungrily on the acute slid two finger's in the anus, stretching it, to get his tongue further in and lick around the boy's prostate.

Ichigo gasped, his prostate being struck relentlessly. His cock throbs painfully as he heard the sounds of licking and sucking. He was close, his mouth opening with a silent moan. Aizen stopped assaulting teens abused whole, the state of the carrot top held no energy. Ichigo looked so tasty, his hair matted against his forehead, flushed pink cheeks, rosy lips parted as saliva rolled down to his chin and his bedroom eyes. He was perfect.

Aizen Sousuke couldn't fathom, why this...boy, could unleashed his evil sadistic nature of his being. It's true that he'd love to torture his partner's when he takes them into a sea of pleasure but Ichigo screamed, masochist! He wanted to inflect pain upon this child, to see those brown chocolate eye's filled with tears. To see him struggle against the chains, screaming and begging. Aizen also, wanted the boy to submit into the man's arms; to be held and never escape the warm embrace. Souske knew he had a possessive streak, but this was becoming ridiculous. Ever since the Kurosaki boy dated the Inoue girl his possessive nature grew and his sadistic sides made him want to hurt the teen boy. It was pathetic to be jealous over some skimpy slut. He had a status to obtain, but he knew way's to get rid of enemies, not as if the girl was even worth to be his enemy, he knew some methods. Yes, the man had known about Kurosaki and Inoue dating for some time. He had observed the boy for two months, waiting for the right moment for the teen to let his guard down.

Now, Ichigo could never escape him. He would be Aizen's for all eternity,

And only his.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Hey, guys! Aizen is back, yay! Sex is in the next chapter, it's all about Aizen and Ichigo doing the ' naughty naughty'! I know I should write in this chapter but some bitch called ' sister' wants to hear her boring ass music...so blame that bitch! Until then! Review plz and w/e!**


	7. who's afraid of the big bad wolf part 2

**Yes! The continuation of 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf' part 2 is up! Sorry about not updating sooner, I have been writing my new fic called Left 4 dead with grimm/ichi! i was into it and haven't had time to update Surrender, plus I was working too. So enjoy!**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf part 2**

* * *

Loud moans could be heard throughout the entire house. Discarded clothes on the floor followed by the movement on the bed, as it creaked. Skin slapping against each other.

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Ichigo's upper body was firmly pressed against the wall, bound wrist above his head. His rear exposed to the man above him, as he grasp his hips tightly. Blood formed against the anus that was being assaulted, trickling down his thighs. The older man smiled, as his cock disappeared and reappeared inside the boy, blood coating around his shaft.

Ichigo's head leaned back as the male proceeded his brutal thrust. "Haahhh! Ahh!" He screamed in pain.

Aizen's length retreated; blood and semen were mixed, only to slam it back inside the teen's whole.

"So tight," he licked his lips. "I've been longing to do this to your body again." Thapp!

Ichigo whimpered. His arm's sliding down to brace himself on to the wall, his leg's spread to grant the man more access to ease the pain. The head of the man's length hit his sweet spot, sending Ichigo into a wave of pleasure, with every slam. Tears roll down his eyes, the novel experience he had ordeal when he was a child, which crept in his mind. Those memories

**Flashback**

_Little hands blocking his small frame from a larger man, whose hand were grasping the boy's tender wrist. Whimpers escape the small mouth of the child. An older man face was hidden by darkness, forced the child's leg apart._

_An orange mop of hair hid his face, escaping the others grasp. The man chuckled at the innocent struggle, he had long for this child before him. He leaned into the shuddering 8 year old, his voice soft but filled with lust._

_"Ichigo...if you don't behave and play with me, maybe your sister's would like to join...?" the husky voice made the child shiver. He did not want his baby sisters to be touched by the monster's hand. He would protect them...by sacrificing himself in the process. His mother named him Ichigo for a reason; one that protects._

_He would protect them._

_He spread his legs for the older one above him. The mysterious blond haired man smiled, and then approached his prey._

_Thapp!_

Aizen hip movement had sped, slamming Ichigo into the wall. Hips grinding into the teens, the force was to much for Ichigo. The teen could feel the wall, scraping his skin with the captor's violent thrust. Aizen yank the boy's head to met his lips, kissing him roughly. Tongue licked the inside cavern, tasting the boy until they couldn't breathe. Ichigo wanted to bite down onto the disgusting tongue, but he knew the last time he did it, he got beaten. Aizen let go of the boy and looked into the tear eyes. He could see the fear in his eyes, yet anger. A blaze that Aizen was impressed, the boy had still enough dignity to hold on to. Aizen want to push him to shame, erasing the entire pint up fire he had left.

"You've been very caution since the pass month, Kurosaki-kun. Being very careful of your surroundings and locking all possible entry of your home." Ichigo looked back at the man; he had been watching him the whole time, waiting for him to let his guard down? Ichigo glared.

"You should have been aware from our last intimate season, that you belong to me. Everything of your existence is now mine. You cannot run from your fate, Ichigo." He grabbed the boy's throat with one hand, yanking the orange head onto his shoulder.

"Do you understand? You're life is within my grasp, I can easily kill you now, with one little pressure." He squeezed Ichigo wind pipe, his eyes widen and struggled from the sadistic man's grip. Ichigo tugged on the man's hand, releasing him so he could breathe. Aizen lighten his grip, the pressure gone. Ichigo could breathe.

Aizen chuckled.

"I think we have an understanding?" His hand's stroking the boy's face. "We have all day to enjoy ourselves. So that ass better be prepared for a long day."

THAPP!

Ichigo's leg were parted, as the man's length thrust, giving him more access to penetrate the teen. Ichigo's back was against the man, who was lying on the bed. The teen was forcefully bouncing on the man's cock. Ichigo covered his mouth, trying to muffle the moans but his prostate was casually struck, and he could not help but move his hip's with the man's.

The door knocked from the outside of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Ichigo?" A young voice said.

Shocked overwhelmed him, Ichigo had heard a person calling him. That voice belongs to his sister.

Yuzu! He thought. Fear crept in his heart.

Aizen had stopped his thrust as he heard the young Kurosaki girl from outside the bedroom. Damn, he did not see this coming. He grabbed Ichigo, his palm against the young man's mouth and whispered,

"Do not try anything, Kurosaki, or I will kill your sister." His tone was filled with malice. Ichigo knew the man meant it. He did not want Yuzu to be harm. Aizen stood with the boy in his arm and walked over to the door, he instructed the teen to slowly open it and collect himself before answering. Ichigo opened the door slightly, looking down to his sister.

"What is it, Yuzu? I was about to rest." He told the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichi-nii, mother called me and told me to check up on you. She said you haven't been answering your cell and she was worried. I heard a noise in your room when I got here. Is everything alright?" She asked, with a motherly tone in her voice.

Ichigo scratched his head, a smiled a little.

"Sorry about the worry, Yuzu. I set my cell on vibrate and I was sound asleep. I'll call mom later, I'm alright." He replied trying to usher the girl to leave the house. Aizen smirked against the teen's neck; he had a disturbing idea to humiliate the boy in front of his younger sister. He thrust his cock back into the boy's hole.

Ichigo grimace at the intrusion is face in pain as the man continues to thrust. Yuzu notice her brother's expression,

"Ichigo, are you alright?" She was about to open the door but he stopped her.

"I-I'm fine...Yuzu...I'm not...f-feeling well..." He pants a bit. Damn, that dirty old man! How dare he do such things when his sister was here, the man truly wanted to see him suffer with embarrassment and shame. The mushroom head, of the cock slammed into the boy's spot, Ichigo let out a cry and leaned against the door. Yuzu was worried, she wanted to help her brother but Ichigo wouldn't let her in.

"Please, Yuzu...I'm fine, I just need some rest...please." He pants.

Yuzu nodded.

"Okay Ichi-nii, if you insist...but I will be calling you to check on you" She promised. Ichigo nodded slightly and closed the door, he could hear his sister foot step descend to the stair.

The cock slammed in again, this time with no interruption as Aizen fucked the boy onto the wall, raising him of the surface. Ichigo moaned and tried to push the man's chest away from him.

"Y-you Bastard! My sister was there!"

"All the more interesting it gets" Was his last answer and continues to pound the teen, Ichigo was close. He could fill the pleasure rising. Aizen thrust harder, THAPP! THAPP! THAPP! THAPP! THAPP!

Ichigo came with a loud cry. It voice echoed as it bounce off the walls.

* * *

It was night, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He got up and looked around the room, it was empty. No one inside his room, he remembered the event that took place. His hand resting on his head and slicked it his orange locks. Had it been all a dream?

"Man, what a nightmare." He got up from his bed. His body was fully clothed, so it as a dream. Ichigo opened his door, and walked down the stairs. He saw light in the kitchen, his parent's must have returned home.

"Mom, you're home?" He asked.

"You're awake...took you long enough. I was beginning to worry that I was too rough on you." Aizen sat on a chair, a book in his hand that he was reading. He smiled at the boy who had awoken. Ichigo's eyes widen with horror, it wasn't a dream! It had all happened!

...no way, he thought.

"It's quite rude to pass out while having sex with your partner." He smirked.

"You were extremely exhausted from the event, so I let you rest." Ichigo stared at Aizen. His expression was serious; eyes staring into the man's eyes.

"What do you want? Haven't you cause trouble enough?" He came straight to the point.

"Because you, people treat me differently. My own family can't look at me straight in the eye! Why me? Why not some other poor sap?" he yelled. Aizen closed his eyes smiling a bit. He had known that the boy would want an explanation sooner, or later.

"You mean, why I chose you? Well, this may sound cliché. But it was love at first sight."

Ichigo glared at the man. There was no such thing as love at first sight! The man was obviously playing with him.

"So stalking was one of your obsessions than you act on rape? What made you think I'd lead you on to do something like that?" Hate filled the boy's heart. Aizen stared back into the boy's eyes, his facial expression serious and cold.

"Your eyes held a deep desire for someone to dominated over you, yet playing the victim. You plead with your eyes to be taken, yet your words say otherwise. Tell me...do you enjoy playing with people emotions?"

Ichigo stared at his in disbelief.

The hell was this guy on? He wanted to be dominated by someone and toy with people's emotion, so he played the victim roll? Ichigo felt like slamming the guy's head against the wall! He didn't make any sense at all!

"W-what?"

"Don't think I don't know you...'stalkers,' know everything." Aizen eye's filled with emptiness.

"Every person you came across you toyed with their feelings, leading them and pushing them away when they confess to you. Not wanting anything from them, because you hold hatred in your heart. The hatred of your child past..." Aizen's voice held no emotion in them. He stated them like facts.

"You shun away from the world, hating everything and everyone that they have, but you do not. You want someone to take you...dominate over you because you are tired...tired of running from the truth and your past." Ichigo didn't want to hear this, the man didn't know anything about him...he...he didn't. Anger swept within his veins, heart racing, and the adrenalin bumping into his system every time the man talked. He hated this man...

"Am I wrong, Ichigo? The reason, why you are running is because of your past or is it because you don't want to feel the pain of love, and how terrifying the word can be out to make it?" Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall. His from was trembling in anger, the man knew he had struck Ichigo's inner being.

"S-shut up..." He said.

"All your facts are lies! I'm not running away from anything, and I never lead people on! I don't want any of it! Not you or anybody!" He shouted. His face was red, with anger. Aizen smirked.

"Hmph...Only you would have said something like that. You really are a cold person, just as I suspected...you were never the one to have a serious relationship. I bet you're only teasing that poor Inoue girl's heart." He said coldly when the name rolled out of his tongue. It was bitter and he hated it.

"Shut up! I would never do that to Orihime!"

Aizen laughed.

Ichigo stared at the man laughing, as if he was insane. He possibly was...seeing how he just practically mined fuck the shit out of him. Ichigo took a step back; he was scared of this maniac before him. He was dangerous. He needed to get away from this man before something bad might happen. Aizen stopped when he notice the boy was frightened on his action, it may have come to a surprise to him, but he found it amusing that this child was so naive. Blinded by the truth, he fined it amusing.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

Ichigo could feel his sweat gland pouring out from his skin, running down his face. He didn't want to see he was, but that's what sarcasm was invented.

"In every possible way; I just don't understand your motives and how far you could lower yourself." Ichigo collected himself. Aizen stared into the boy's eyes than to his body, searching for fear. He sensed it, the boy was scared, and he just didn't want to admit it without the sarcasm.

"I see..." Was all he said? Ichigo felt uncomfortable, he didn't like being in the same room with his rapist. What could he do? Should he dashed to the door and run to the neighbors, calling the police or should he stay and wait till the man leaves? Tch, as if! He had to get out. With a moment of silence Ichigo dashed to the front door, Aizen wasn't surprised when the boy ran, had expected it and waited. He runs after the teen, which nearly open the door with success.

Ichigo's hand was on the knob. Aizen grabbed the boy's wrist yanking him from the door, holding the boy's waist and neck.

* * *

A little girl kicked her red ball around the neighborhood; she had pink tails and a white little dress. She giggled when she kicked it across the side and ran to catch it. She picked up her ball then looked up. In the window of the Kurosaki house, the girl could see two people struggling. A boy with orange hair and an older man what looked to me hugging the young boy from behind?

The girl stared and cocked her head, the boy shouting. They must be playing a game? He older brother's wrestled around the living room shouting and laughing. Maybe they were wrestling. The girl turned away and presumes kicking her little red ball.

* * *

**Woot! After the little girl left Aizen smex Ichigo up again! On his daddy's couch! GASP! Now review and I will update the next one! BYE! :3**


	8. Extra

**So sorry for the long wait! I had things to do in RL, mostly working. I'm sorry that I left you guys on a retarded cliffhanger in the last chapter but don't worry, you guys are gonna love this chapter. Also, I'm in the middle of processing a new story called 'Cowboy Bleach'. I don't want to spoil the story, so you just have to wait until it is post on Fanfiction!**

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

** You will be mine**

It had been months since he had last seen the Kurosaki boy. Aizen had intrude the boy's home a second time. He couldn't hold the urge any longer. He wanted to feel the boy underneath him, to moan in undeniable pain and pleasure, to beg for release, and into total bliss. Sigh. It made Aizen shudder whenever he thought about the orange teen, but he had other things in his life to be more aware of. The boy was just something Aizen wanted to possessive over. To tame that wild beast, Ichigo held dormant inside. To bring out the pleasure in him, and have him want…no, need Aizen! But, the boy was utterly confused and stubborn. Ichigo didn't know what he wanted and played the innocent victim. Aizen had been spotting the teen for quite some time now, and he knew all of Ichigo's inner desires. He just had to admit it first, and release it, and then Aizen will wait. Wait for the boy to seek him out, but if it did not go according to his plans, Aizen would have to force the boy into submission. It was just the manner of how?

He would have to ponder on that idea.

Aizen looked at the picture in his hand. He gazed over the teen's picture he had taken a while ago. The boys face had the usual scowl and dominate look.

He glared at the picture.

Oh, how Aizen hated the look in his eyes, but also, the desires he was holding in the pit of his stomach. Ichigo. The boy would fight until his dying breath and would never admit defeat. He would never bow to anyone, and let them concur over him. The boy held pride, even if Aizen had taken his innocence; he had held that pride, like a fears tiger. Aizen had admired it for some time, but his sadistic nature was to shred it from the boy's many layers. He had watch Ichigo, the boy's taunt had made Aizen filled with anger. He could no longer watch the boy, as if he was king. Aizen had finally claim the boy, and made him fear him. But, he could still see the undefeated gaze the boy still had, the resistance to surrender. There were so many things about the boy Aizen hated.

He crushed the picture in his palm and dropped it on the ground. He sat up from his chair and had exit his office room. The picture of the boy was laid on the ground.

Sousuke Aizen was a simple man. He had worked every part time job he could grasp. He had to dispose of his past and start a new one (much to his distaste). He worked at an Auto repair for little over a month. His hair brown hair unkempt, his fake lens he had wore as disguise, as a gentle man. Aizen could have done much better, than being a grease monkey, but he had to keep a low profile, and careful. Being a lowly commoner disgust Aizen, but he had not shown it.

His old life was more dangerous, and he knew he was wanted over several countries. Aizen had entered the U.S. Army, fresh out high school. He had been trained thoroughly, and was one of the top most deadly men. Many years, he had become involve with smuggling weapons and exclusive government information. He had assassinated many people, who were included as well as himself, and had them killed from revealing the U.S. true gain. Aizen had become loyal, but by the years he knew something's been not forever. He had become targeted by the U.S., they had betrayed him and would not allow him to live, fearing the man might spread the information to police or media. Aizen had left the State and started a fresh new life. He had dispose of his true identity, and made a new one. All ways fine, until he had met Ichigo Kurosaki. He didn't know why he sought out the orange teen, but the boy just held so much pride. Maybe being in the army had made him sadistic and wanted to act on this pleasure. Hmm…

It did not matter. He had come to Japan to start a new life, and Ichigo was now part of his life. He could still recall his first encounter with the teen.

Aizen and his partner had received a call from a young man and his friend, whose car was stranded, near the freeway. Aizen was still in the process of fixing another client's car.

" Kazaki, we just got a call from two teens stranded near the freeway, heading to Tokyo." Aizen had looked to the man who had called him by his false name. He had wiped his hands with a rag, oil still linger o his skin.

"Alright, just let me finish with the other costumer." He said. The other man nodded and walked away. Aizen sighed and resume with his work. Once he had finished, he got into the truck where his partner was waiting for him. They had discussed in meaningless conversation. Aizen spotted a grey Mustang on the side of the call box. Once the Auto repair truck arrived, Aizen and his partner step out. The two male teens notice the men, and hop off the hood and walked up the Aizen and his partner, to greet them. Aizen look to see a red hair male with tattoos on his body, arm, and forehead. He looked to be rebellious, and if what he thought, was in a gang. He then focus the other teen. He had the most shocking orange hair Aizen had ever seen. His face with held a scowl, and his perfect physique. He was a handsome young man. What caught Aizen's attention was the look in the boy's eyes. It was filled with such fire. Aizen couldn't help but stare, until the boy notice Aizen's gaze.

The teen snorted from his gaze. He held annoyance in his feature. Aizen smirked to himself, as he had made the boy felt uncomfortable under his lustful gaze.

"So what seem to be the problem, sir?" Aizen's partner said to the red hair.

"My battery died and we need a new one. We were about to head off to a concert, and we need to get there ASAP." The red head teen said.

"Alright kid. We will get you a new battery for your car; can I get your name?"

" Renji Abarai." The teen said. Aizen and his partner head back to their vehicle. The teens pop the hood of the car. Aizen grabbed the extra battery they had. He walked to the teen's car and places the new battery in the car. It had taken least 20 minutes. Aizen walked back to the car, waiting for his partner to give the recite to the teen. Aizen watched he orange hair boy. He was texting on his phone, not caring for his surroundings. Aizen observed the boy from top to bottom. The teen was a real sight to view. He felt this undeniable possession that held in his insides. Hmmm…it wouldn't hurt to view the boy for some time.

It wasn't hard to find the boy. He had found the boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki and was currently living in Karakura, he had graduated from High school in 2009. He lived with his two parents, Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki. He had two younger sisters, who were entering high school. Their father, Isshin Kurosaki, was a doctor in Kuchiki Hospital, where he was family friends with Byakuya Kuchiki.

Aizen would admit he was stalking the boy, where ever the boy went. He would observe the boy when he was home, school, and hanging with his friends. His obsession over the boy had increased. The boy held different personality. When he was among his friends, he was annoyed and easily angered. He had distaste for thing that didn't benefit with his status or interest. He would get in several of fights and would always come out on top. At home, he was completely different. He still held his scowl and annoyance, but when he was around his family, he was kind and happy. The boy was mysterious to Aizen they he had to know more about the teen. It was easy to figure what the boy held such a violent act when he was around other people then his family. He did not trust or could love anyone. He held a deep hatred for his past, and had made the boy cruel and distant to those who wanted to help him. Aizen wanted to change the boy…but in his own twisted way.

He had raped the boy and threatens his family's life. He would admit that it wasn't what he had wanted, but it was more interesting. To see the boy's struggle of his owner desires to be completely dominate over. The boy had tease Aizen with his pride and distance so much. He wanted to chain the boy, pulling him closer until he grasped him and the boy submitting to the embrace. He would act upon his selfish desires and bend the boy to his will. He would just have to play this little cat and mouse game, until Ichigo surrender to him.

After the first rape, (and a painful wound to add) Aizen had restrain from making contact with the teen. The police were a nuisance and Aizen would have to wait until the investigation would die down, and he would make a move.

He had resumed viewing Ichigo for a distance. The boy was more cautious than ever. He had seen the boy confess to that Inoue girl. Using her, so that he would tell himself he did not enjoy being dominated and taken from Aizen. That he loved the dangerous rush over him. He would admit, he was anger by the relationship he had with Inoue. He wanted too much to dispose of her and fuck Ichigo until he bleed. But that soon changed when Aizen found out that his little strawberry couldn't help but masturbate that same event, which occurred to him. He would witness the boy's shameful hand, touching himself and would enter his fingers inside his pucker hole. Moaning and gasping for more. Aizen smiled, he had made the boy crave him.

Aizen walked the many streets in Karakura. He had view many people, and observed their body language. Many of them filled with lies and incompetence. He did not care when others would stare at him with lust and want. He strode to a bridge, gazing at the river and beyond the cities.

His eyes narrowed. His lips open and whispered to the wind…

" Ichigo…"

**Yay! That was an extra, a viewpoint for Aizen when he had met Ichigo and what he thought of him. Aizen changed his name to Kizaki when went to Japan. So he erased his existence and made a new one. But he will still be known as Aizen, but his false name is Kizaki in his fake birth certificate! Lol So, review and tell me what you think! You're reviews inspire me to continue and work hard on my stories! I'll update the next one within a weak! Bye bye~**


	9. Teach me to love

** Sorry for the wait. It's getting difficult updating my stories. I have been busy with RL situation, and forgive me but I might not post my stories as quickly as I like. I will still continue to write my stories, but right now...reality comes first.**

**Today I just saw a disturbing video called ' 2 girls and a cup' OMFG...when my sister showed me that video I threw up so bad. And I thought I'd seen worse but this...this shit will scar me for life and my view on people. Utterly disgusting. Oh man, I don't feel well and I don't want to talk about it either...*shivers***

**Anyway, off topic:**

**When I saw manga updates on Bleach, I was extremely disappointed in Aizen. He had become very annoying and literally talk my ear off. He just love the sound of his own voice. His appearance has become a joke to me and I can't take Aizen serious with that fairy look he has going on. Tite Kubo has really made Aizen less threatening and one of the worst villain's in Bleach. I'm sorry for those who love Aizen, but come on...this is ridiculous! Kubo ruin him. He was better the way he was, then what he is now. I prefer Aizen as his old style; the whole glasses and shaggy hair appearance. I think I know what I want in a villain and I'm sure others do too. Please Ichigo, just put Aizen out of his misery...I can't stand to look or be in the same room as him if he looks like a fairy. Also, the ending is crap...Aizen in his new hollow form had made me unable to read Bleach. Again Kubo, you have disappoint your fan's greatly. I would never want to own or read Bleach again.**

**But, I do love to write Bleach Fanfiction because I can change the out look on the characters. At least in my stories, Aizen won't be a disappointment. I think Aizen personality should be more like Asami Ryuuichi from 'Viewfinder' by my inspiration, Ayano Yamane. :D You make my day Ayano and if I was a man I'd fucking marry you! Though, if Asami was real I'd kill all the other competition *couchAkihitocough* and then I would be the only one Asami would love and want. LMAO!**

**Asami: Oh Trunksters, will you marry me?**

**Trunksters: O_o *is flabbergasted* Oh Asami! I don't know what to say!**

**Asami: Say you'll marry me and I will be faithful to you and only you. I will give my heart only to you and no one else.**

**Trunksters: *blushes* Ohhh Asami...**

**Asami & Trunksters embrace one another.**

**Trunksters: I do...*kisses Asami***

**Fangirl comes out of nowhere and wakes Trunksters with a shovel.**

**Fangirl: He's mine, bitch!**

**Asami: My love! *Shakes Trunksters* I was afraid this would happen again...**

**Trunksters: X_X**

**Yeah...that would happen if Asami was mine...hahahahahah...ehhhh?**

**Okay, I'm way off topic and here is the next chapter!**

** Teach me to love...**

**

* * *

**

The people of Karakura town, strolled along the many side walks. Passing by markets, buildings and restaurants. The honks of horns were loud. People chattering on their cell phones and comrades besides them. The weather is cool, as the breezes swept the many leaves off the trees. Children laughing and playing in the park with their kites and toys. Parents strolling their infants on the strollers. Couples lip locking on the bench. It was a wonderful spring.

Ichigo and his current girlfriend, Orihime Inoue walked the tracks of the park. Hands intertwining with one another, gently swinging back and forth. Both had a nice day, walking and talking together, conversing about their past. The view of the young couple was a lovely sight, yet Ichigo knew he had only ask the girl to be his girlfriend was because he was running away from something that he did not want. He only dated the girl because he was scared of Aizen. He had thought if he was in a relationship, the man would not come near him. Though, another reason why Ichigo had date the girl was because he wanted to learn...to learn what was like to be in love. He wondered if he was with Orihime that he would not lie about his feeling. If he could learn to love he would change his view on the value of life. Maybe with Orihime he would forgive and forget about his past and move on. That's all that he had ever wanted; to forget and move forward.

Though, what the man had said to him were true. He had selfishly used the girl's love and devotion. He did not want to admit it because he knew it was true. Every word the man had said were all true. He was only running away from his past and used the girl as his shield...his protection. But every shield becomes dented or pierced with arrows and swords, and would eventually become useless. He would toss it aside. He would toss the girl aside once she was no longer value to him.

God...was he worse then that man using people?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

No, that was not true. The man had planted seeds in his head and made him unsure of what his feeling are. He would never betray or use Orihime in that fashion. Though why does it feel like those words were true? Damn that rapist...

"Ichigo?"

The orange hair broke from his train of thoughts and soften his brown eyes, smiling to the other.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?" She stopped her sentence then continued.

" You seem...distracted." She finished.

Ichigo blinked. He then gazed his direction forward, and scratched his head.

"I do? I guess I'm a little dozed off from sleep." He chuckled a bit. He didn't want to tell the girl. He never wanted to tell Orihime the truth

Orihime cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, okay."

They had continued walking around the park until they headed to a fast food restaurant. They had placed their orders and sat on the waiting seats, continue to talk whatever topic had form.

"Neh, Ichigo-kun, if you're not too busy tomorrow, would like to come over to my place had have dinner with me?" She asked, hoping the boy would come to her house.

Ichigo sweat dropped a bit.

He didn't mind spending time together, but the thought of Orihime cooking for them was a death wish. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feeling so he had put up with the disgusting food. Sometimes he would cry when he ate it, but the girl would think it was tears of joy. He made a mental note to himself; make Orihime take cooking classes.

"Sure, I'll be there around 6:00?"

"Thats sound great!" Orihime smiled brightly.

The food had arrive and both teens ate casually. Ichigo took one of his season fried fry, dipped it into the dressing and ate it. It might seem abnormal too see a person dip their fries into dressing, but Ichgo found it edible. It was one of his major eating habits. When he would have a burger, he would eat all the sesame seed from the top bun, and then dissect his burger. It was weird but seemed normal. In fact, he develop the strange habit from his mother. They wouldn't eat the burger and stuff it in their mouth like other normal people would. No, they would slowly taste and pick every single thing off the burger. **(A/N: That's my eating habits when I eat a hamburger from Carl's Jr, McDonalds, and Burger King.)** Ichigo had many abnormal habits, some stranger then others and some normal to others.

Ichigo had remember what his mother said before he found out about his mothers unusual eating habits.

"_Mama...why do you take apart the hamburger instead of eating it like other people?" ten year old Ichigo asked._

_Masaki looked across from her son from the dinner table._

_"Well, do you like doing the same old boring things people do all day?"_

_Ichigo shook his big head. "No, mama."_

_"Neither do I. I rather do the opposite what people call 'normal.' I guess I just want to be...different in my own unique way." Masaki smiled warmly._

_Ichigo look down to his food. His pudgy finger picking the seed of the bun then nibbled it in his mouth. Masaki looked at her son in a questioning look. Ichigo looked back at his mother and gave her a toothy grin._

_"I wanna be different too!" Masaki smiled at her son and ruffled his orange hair._

_"You already are different." Her fingers stoke the orange strands of hair of her son's head._

_"You're my precious gift." She smiled warmly. Ichigo looked into is mothers eyes and smiled along with her._

Maybe Ichigo shouldn't judge a person because of their weird habits. It makes people different in their on unique way, and Orihime, no matter how revolting her food is, has her own unique way that she think is normal for her. Ichigo smiled to himself, his fry placed on his bottoms lips.

Orihime notice the other smiling and wonder what the boy was thinking about. She decided against it, it made her smile too.

* * *

The young couple walked down to the beach holding hands, there shoes in their other hands and their naked feet touching the sand between their toes. The wind dance along their bodys, and their loose clothing flowing from the breeze. Their sight on the horizon, as the sun burning lights decreased. The waves crashing onto the land, and the clouds and sky form different colors. It was a romantic sight.

Ichigo and Orihime sat on the cold sand, their arms wrapped around each other. Orihime's had placed her head on the rook of the boy's neck. She sighed in relief and breathed the sent of the sand and ocean water coiling together.

Ichigo stared at the sun setting, nearly disappearing from under the giant ocean. He didn't know what but he had to ask...a question that had puzzled him for sometime.

"Orihime..." The girl looked up o see the boy who had spoken her name.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo didn't stare at the other. He kept looking out into the horizon.

"Do you love me?" He finally asked. Orihime looked at the boy, a little taken back from the boy's question, yet also shy.

She blushed.

"Y-Yes...I do." She stuttered a bit.

"I see..." His voice sounded unsatisfied with the girls answer. The girl had notice the tone of the boy's voice and had had quickly added more to her confession.

"I love you because you are you, Ichigo..." She trembled a bit. Ichigo looked down at auburn hair girl, a little startled from the answer.

"Because I'm...me?" He question.

Orihime straighten herself and averted her attention to the sea.

" I love you because you are Ichigo. You are strong and confident, and you have a heart that I want to fill."

Ichigo blinked.

"I want to fill your sorrows with happiness, I want to fill your sadness with joy, and I want to fill your hatred with love. I want to be the one to protect you, Ichigo. I want you to forget everything that makes you angry and sad...because..." Orihime held her head high. Her hair dancing in the breeze, her long strands of hair caressed her smooth face.

"Because thats what people do for the one's they love." She smiled weakly.

Ichigo face held a tint of blush on his feature. Orihime wanted to protect him...she wanted to love him. But the only way to accomplish that is for Ichigo to let her in. Let her in his dark heart so she can shine it with light.

"O-Orihime..." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with confession, and words were useless to him. The only thing he could do was embrace the girl tightly. Orihime gasped in surprised as her lithe form was held by the other. Ichigo placed his face my the girl's shoulder, his arms squeezing the girl tightly to his body. He could feel the girl's heart beat. It match the rhythm of his heart beat. He inhaled the other's sent, and exhale with a breath of relief.

"Orihime...I want you to be the one to teach me..." he whispered in the girl's ear.

"Teach me how to love. So that one day...I will love only you." Orihime's eyes widen. She could feel tears forming from her eyelids. Ichigo wanted to love her. He wanted to know what love was and Orihime would be the one to teach him. She smiled and embraced the taller of the two.

"I promise..."

Ichigo cupped the girl's chin and placed his lips on the other pair. Orihime return the kiss, and wrapped her arms around the boy's form. The kiss was sweet and held deep emotion for the two. One day, Orihime will be able to teach the boy to love.

To lover her.

The couples arrived at Orihime's house. Ichigo gave one last kiss to his girlfriend's plump lips. Orihime smiled into the kiss and leaned away.

"Thank you for the date, Ichigo-kun. I had a wonderful time." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Orihime." They kissed for a few more seconds until Ichigo stopped. He leaned his forehead to the others, their eyes closing and their breath in short pants. He cupped the girl's cheeks and lightly kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said. Orhime bit her lips then nodded.

Ichigo walked down the steps, Orihime had enter her home. He huffed then brushed his hair with his hand. Was this the right thing to do? To tell the girl that he might or might not love to teach him? Had he used her? Ichigo felt confused, he then curse his stupidity.

"Don't fuckin' start, Kurosaki..."He said to himself.

He looked up at the starry night, his breath became cold and foggy. He placed his hands in his pockets and head to his home. A foot was placed by the side of the corner of the girl's apartment. The figure stared at the boy who had walked away from his girlfriend's place. A deep frown was placed on the person's lips. It averted its attention to the girl's apartment window. It smirked, and slowly ascend the stairs.

**Next day.**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo woke up with a loud bang on his door. He snapped his eyes open and glared. Who the hell was interrupting hid rest? Whoever it was began to pound on the door until Ichigo recognized the voice.

"ICHIGO, OPEN THE DOOR!" It was Renji, he sound alarmed for some odd reason.

"Hold on damnit...!" He yelled back. He got up from the bed and open the door. Renji and Rukia came pouring in the room. Their face filled with sweat and flushed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at his two friends.

"What the hell are you two doing in my house, and why the hell do you guys look like you ran a fuckin' mile?"

"ORIHIMES' BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"W-What...?" Renji held a paper out from his hands and gave it to the orange hair boy.

"We went to Orihime's house and found this note!" Ichigo snatched the note from Renji's grip. Ichigo's eyes scan the note, his face filled with dread.

The trio looked at the note.

_It's never a nice thing to lie to the person that loves you. Nor is it nice to keep a promise that you are soon to break, Ichigo Kurosaki_.

Ichigo's hand trembled. He clench the note in his hand, and grit his teeth. Renji and Rukia stared at their friend. They knew he was pissed off and they knew who had sent the note to their friend. They were worried for the girl's safety and they knew what the person who had sent the note to Ichigo wanted.

Ichigo knew who had sent him the note. The same person who had broke into his home and defiled him. The same man who had made Ichigo fearful and now the man has taken Orihime...but for what cause? This was his fault, he should not have involve the girl in his life, knowing that he had used her for his selfish reasons...or was it? His body trembled and his lips slightly open.

"O-Orihime!"

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Enjoy the Cliffhanger! hahahahahah! ugh, I didn't want to make this scene but it would make sense for Ichigo to admit defeat and give himself to Aizen! I bang my head when I wrote Ichigo and Orihime being all lovey dovey...UGH! So, Aizen has kidnapped Orihime if ya already know, and I think you know why? Yup, he is using the girl as bait to lure Ichigo to him and fuck him senseless! WOOT WOOT! I'm excited to make the next chapter because there's gonna be much cat and mouse chase, and some clues! Possible sex in the next chapter...errr Idk but I'm happy! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I MIGHT NOT POST AND TORTURE YOU! *evil laughs* :3 'til then!**


	10. the trade

**Sorry, I have made some slight changes and grammar editing so the story would be clean :)**

**The Trade**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo and his friends, Rukia and Renji, sat in the living room; the note on top of the coffee table, center of the living room. The same note the man written and abduct Orihime. It was all Ichigo's fault. He couldn't blame anyone other than himself. He had used the girl as his protection and now she was in danger by the sadistic man. All three teens stared at the note intensely, wondering what to do and waiting for an answer. Renji stole a glance towards the distraught orange hair teen. He then looked to Rukia, who also gave him a glance. They could feel the heavy tension surrounding them, sweat poured from their faces. The silence did not help the situation either; none wanting to look or speak to one another. After many awkward silences, Ichigo finally spoke.

"It's my fault." He said softly.

Rukia and Renji stared at their friend, wanting to tell the teen he was not a fault but, the boy did not give them the chance to say a word. His lips felt chapped as he ran his tongue from his bottom lip, he continued to speak.

"If I hadn't been true, and hid from my problems, Orihime wouldn't have been kidnapped." He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He could feel his fingernails breaking the palm of his skin.

"Don't say such things, Ichigo. It wasn't your fault." Rukia consoled her friend.

Ichigo shook his head. They didn't understand, they wouldn't know unless he told them. "You don't get it…I used her." He stared at his friends with brown chocolate eyes that held no emotion. Renji jerked a bit. He knew what they meant.

"What are talking about?" She asked.

He didn't reply, he didn't want them to see him as a filthy bastard. But, they had to know. He couldn't help this guilt in his chest that was eating at him. He brushed his orange locks with his palm and sighed deeply, his gaze on the other two before him.

"I used Orihime. I only went out with her because I was scared and confused. I thought that being with her, that guy wouldn't come after me...but that proved useless." His eyes didn't met his friends. He didn't need to, he could feel his friend's eyes boring into his body. He could feel the anger and tension in the air. He continued to speak.

"I knew Orihime still held feelings for me so, I used these feelings for my own selfish reasons." He said. You could hear the nervousness as he spoke, his words that filled with regret and disgust with himself. Ichigo looked at the ground, he felt hatred and disgust with himself and he could tell that his friends agreed. He was the worst!

Renji glared at his friend, is fist clenched. He got up from where he was sitting and stalk to the male teen.

**SWACK!**

Rukia gasped.

Ichigo, who was sitting on the couch, was now on the floor. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth, he did not move or turn to look at neither of the two teens. Renji narrowed his eyes, his face flushed with anger. His knuckles turn to a shade of pink where he had hit the teen boy's jaw. He was angry. Ichigo had used the girl as his shield of protection, he didn't had feeling for the girl! Orihime had loved the boy and he betrayed her! This was not Ichigo. Renji knew Ichigo would never do something so...unforgivable.

Renji glared down at him.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea what you just said? You used Orihime's feelings because you're not man enough to fight your own battles!" He shouted.

Ichigo sat on the ground; shame had devoured his being. " You used her because some guy raped you and you didn't know what to do! You felt a shame that a 'guy' did those things to you, and the only way to escape is to find a girl and believe nothing happened!"

"And for what? For your own goddamn reason! You're no better than that guy!" Renji was filled with utter rage. He could not believe his friend would do something to wicked to a poor girl. She loved him and he had no feelings for her. He had used her and he would probably use others just the same, just to keep him safe from whatever tried to threaten or hurt him. It made Renji sick to be in the same room with his so called friend.

"Renji, calm down!" Rukia yelled, trying to calm the raging teen. The red hair ignored the smaller of the three. He grabbed Ichigo by the collar and yanked him to his level. He looked at the pitiful state that was presented.

"Did you get any satisfaction out of it? Do you like messing with people's feelings!" He shook the other to look at him.

"Renji, that's enough!" The girl yelled.

Silence; everything had turn to silence. Ichigo could not look at the other, he was to a shame to even be worthy to look at Renji's blazing eyes. He was right. Renji was right, he had betrayed Orihime's love and he was even worse than that man. Renji...and the man had spoken the truth. Ichigo didn't know himself anymore and a mere stranger had told everything for what he was, but...he wouldn't admit it.

"Yesterday...Orihime and I went to the beach." Renji and Rukia stared at the boy.

"Before she was taken...I told her to teach me. To teach me to love, so that I wouldn't lie to myself or Orihime. So that one day, my heart will only belong to her." He muttered. He wanted to cry, but he held them back and bit his bottom lip. Renji kept staring at his friend, then slowly released his grip from the boy's collar. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to fall in love and being in love. That's why I wasn't capable of holding relationships. I distant myself to those around me so that no one would want me. I told myself that the was no such thing as romance, and that I didn't believe in such things...but, I would like to know what it feels like." Ichigo looked at Renji, his brown eyes filled with sadness and regret.

Renji rage had decreased, but was still upset. He step back to look at the boy's full form, though his eyes still stern.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I know I wouldn't. I...I just need help." He chocked back a sob. Rukia went to console the other boy. She placed her and on his shoulder, while the other one rubbed his back. She looked to the orange boy who was covering his face with his palm. Her face with a deep frown. She looked at Renji and gave him almost a pleading look. Renji avoid her gaze and looked to the side, he scratched his head and sighed a bit.

"Look...It's okay. Just...you're going to have to talk to Orihime about this." He muttered, while scratching his head. Ichigo look back to his friend, and lightly nod. He would have to fix this mess between him ad Orihime. It is to be hoped that the girl would forgive him and give him another chance. She did not deserved to be deceived nor she deserved someone as Ichigo Kurosaki. He would tell her...

**RING**

The three teens looked at the phone on the receiver. It rang again. Ichigo, thought of it as nothing, went to answer the phone. He placed the phone next to his ears and began to talk.

"Hello, Kurosaki residence. Ichigo speaking.." He said in a droopy tone.

_"Ah, Ichigo...It's so good to hear you again."_ The voice and a chilling ring to it. It send chills down the teen's spine. Ichigo knew who the owner of the voice was. His body froze and began to tremble.

"Y-YOU!" He gasped out.

Renji and Rukia look to their friend and walked over to him in a hurry. Renji gave him a seroius look and tilt his head a bit. Ichigo look to his friends but did not answer them, the man began to speak to the frighten boy.

"_I hope my messengers had given my little note to you? Judging by the sound of your voice, I believe it did._" He chuckled throughout the boy's ears. Ichigo clenched the phone and greet his teeth.

"What have you done to Orihime you, bastard!" He shouted.

_"Tsk tsk. Please reframe from shouting, Kurosaki-kun. I haven't done anything to the girl...yet."_ Ichigo wanted to strangle the man, but he felt useless. The man had taken Orihime and he did not know what to do if the man began to hurt her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He could feel his blood boiling.

"_Trust me, Kurosaki, I have dreamt of hurting the girl. Though, it wouldn't be such a good idea to hand over a dead girl for a trade."_ The boy could hear the man smirk from the other end of the phone. Ichigo wanted to shout at the man for being insane and more profanity he could muster to the older man. Though, he held it as he heard the man's last sentence.

"A trade?" He questioned.

_"Yes, a trade."_ Renji grabbed the teen's shoulder and demanding what was going on. Ichigo placed his palm to the speaker.

"He wants to do a trade for Orihime."

"Trade what?" He asked.

"I don't know...but I know it's not good." He than began to speak to the other man. He cleared his voice a bit, and tried to reframe from yelling at the older man.

"What exactly do you want to trade?" He muttered.

_"Hahaha, don't be a fool, Ichigo. I think you and I both know what it is._" He cooed.

In fact, Ichigo knew what the man wanted, but he would not admit it. The man had kidnap Orihime and called to settle in for a trade. A trade that Ichigo will have to sacrifice his whole being for just one girl's safety. He would have to sacrifice his whole life just to save Orihime. The girl's happiness was more important to Ichigo then his own. He did not hesitate.

"Fine...Where do you want to settle this at?" Ichigo couldn't tell but, he could have sworn the man was smiling. It disgust him to no end.

_" Tomorrow at Sarushima. It's located off the coast of Yokosuka near the mouth of Tokyo Bay. I want you there alone. That means no cops or friends, understood?_" He asked sternly.

"What time?"

_"5:20...and Ichigo, don't keep me waiting."_ The line was disconnected. Ichigo kept staring at the phone for sometime, wondering what the hell just happened. Renji saw the boy's face and shook his shoulders.

"Ichigo, what did he say?" He demanded.

Ichigo had held in a breath he did not know he had. He sighed and sat on the couch, his palm on his face.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered.

"He wants me to go to Sarushima..."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets call the cops and get Orihime!" Ichigo stopped the older teen. He grabbed the boy's forearm.

"No! He told me to go there alone. He found out I had someone with me, he'll no doubt kill Orihime." He stated. Renji looked at the boy's eyes. They looked pleading and wanting just to do what the older man ask.

"Then what does he want?" He asked.

"For the safety of Orihime, he wants me..." Rukia gasp and Renji widen his eyes.

"WHAT? That's bullshit! You can't do this, Kurosaki!"

"We have to call the cops!" Rukia shouted.

"And do what? If we call the cops he's gonna hurt Orihime! This guy's dangerous and I don't want to involve anyone anymore! He wants and I don't have a choice.."

"Ichigo, there is always a choice..." Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed. He did not know what to do or how he was going to save Orihime...no, he did know one way how to save the girl. He would have to give himself up and surrender to the man. He had no choice...there was no way out. He'd lost. Ichigo put his hands in his face and shuddered a bit. Thoughts had form in he boys head, wondering how and what to do. Silence had surrounded the house for hours until, Ichigo snapped his head up. Rukia and Renji looked to the orange hair boy and gave him a questioning look.

"Ichigo...what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I Just had an idea that would save Orihime and I!" With that, Rukia and Renji shot up from their seat and practically tackled the orange hair boy. Renji grab the teen's shoulder and shook him to near death.

"What? Don't just sit there and gawk! Tell us, Kurosaki!" He yelled in his face.

"Renji, calm down! I'll tell you guys if you get off!" He barked. The two teens gave the boy his space and waited for him to talk. They were eager to know what the boy had in mind.

"I don't know if it will work, but it wouldn't hurt to try..." He assured them.

"Just tell us, Kurosaki!" Renji barked out. Ichigo looked at his friends and nodded. Alright, it would be a heavy gamble but it was all or nothing and Ichigo was betting it all. He would save Orihime no matter what, but first...he needed a little bit of help. He smirked to himself.

* * *

**LMFAO! Cliffhangers suck, but you will have to wait till the next chapter. I was gonna make this long but I have things to do this week. I said I was going to do the cat and mouse chase thing but I would put it in the next chapter. Sigh. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. :D k bye!**


End file.
